


But a Passing Glance

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [45]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, During Canon, F/F, POV Cosette, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl reminds Cosette of days past, days not as good as these, for her eyes hold a great sorrow Cosette wishes she could take away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Passing Glance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge #470 (Remainder Week) and #463: Street.

Cosette is used to eyes on her when she and Papa walk the streets of Montreuil to give alms to the less fortunate. She does not mind it; Papa raised her to embrace her beauty, to cherish it as a gift from God. Besides, eyes won’t hurt anyone, not like the roaming hands in dark alleys she hears tales about.

But there is one recurring set of eyes she feels like warm sunshine on the back of her neck. They come from a pretty dark-haired girl in the corners, a waif of a thing with a waist as thin as a broomstick. She reminds Cosette of days past, days not as good as these, for her eyes hold a great sorrow Cosette wishes she could take away.

One afternoon, Cosette steals away from Papa for a moment and takes her basket to the alley. The girl almost scurries away, but Cosette only pauses and holds out her hand. “I will not hurt you, my friend. We know one another by passing glance.”

The girl stops, lovely face half-hidden in the shadows. “But I’ve known you before,” she says, and brushes Cosette’s hand with her own briefly before disappearing.

_Éponine_ , Cosette thinks, the name almost appearing on her lips.

But she can’t be sure if the girl was not simply a beautiful dream.


End file.
